wild_kratts_power_of_naturefandomcom-20200213-history
Zach Varmitech
Zach Varmitech is one of the three antagonists in the Wild Kratts series as well as a major antagonist in Season 1 and Season 2 of Wild Kratts: Power of Nature. History Childhood Zachary was born to a rich family in the same neighborhood as the Kratt Brothers and Aviva Corcovado. Wild Kratts Eris Arc Zach attacked Mina's temple to claim the Earth Gem, He defeated the nymph and stole the Gem. However, his greed caused the jewel to react and, unknowingly at first, awoke his subconscious Chaos for the first time. Chaos Arc In this season, Zach is rarely seen anymore, not appearing in most episodes. In Army of Zachbots, Zach ran to the Tortuga, injured, asking for help, for his own Zachbots, leaded by Toodles, rebelled and assumed control of his plane. He ends up giving Aviva Uranus' Diamond, giving her a Crown Form. With this new power, she helps the team to turn the Zachbots back to normal, and Zach returns to his mansion, eventually starting to regret his past actions. This leads Chaos to take control of his mind and body. The real Zach didn't return until the Wild Kratts defeated Chaos, but at the cost of Martin and Chris being cursed by his darkness just like Chaos had cursed their past lives' brother Ventus, turning a stripe of their hair black. Mina, powered by the crew's Crown Form energy, lock Chaos deep within Zach, weakening him. Zach returns to normal, but ends up traumatized by the incident. Darkness Arc In this part of the series, Zach doesn't make much appearances like Donita and Gourmand, but later is revealed he's still traumatized about the Chaos incident, even after Mina and the team locked him away. In fact, he is encountered by Samuel Jawclaw, who told him that he was teaching himself to control his now awakened powers. OVA: Sin Arc Zach is said by the director to reappear as a villain, for the team's disappointment, after seeing that Chaos wasn't a worry to him anymore. According to Eris, "some corrupted souls take much longer to recover". But, after seeing what his past incarnation had done and seeing it impossible to be rid of his eternal enemies, he decided to stop being the villain for good. The Creature Clan Series In the comic world, Zach is the billionaire of Krattown and the one that really "runs the show". He could do anything he wanted because of his money. His current project in the prologue were new security robots with creature DNA. Unfortunately, he tripped over some of the machine's wires and broke the main computer, causing a meltdown in the system. He was electrocuted in the accident and became part machine. The accident also made him more insane than his counterpart and into the main villain of the series, Zachtroctus. Abilities Natural Skills and Powers Zach is good at inventing like his rival Aviva, but he uses it for evil. He has his Zachbots capture creatures around the world to turn into robots. In the Finale of the Eris Arc, it's revealed that Zach is the reincarnation of the Demi-god of Discord, Chaos. Therefore, like other reincarnations, he has the powers that his past life had: the power of Darkness. This power awoke when his subconscious, the original Chaos, took over. After Chaos is permanently sealed off in Zach's mind, Zach had been teaching himself how to control his power.Category:HumanCategory:VillainCategory:WK crew member